Dizzy Vertigo
by LiberatedWolf
Summary: She was so caught up in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground on her butt after bumping into someone. She looked up at the person. It was him."I'm so sorry about that. I guess I didn't no
1. Chapter One

Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction. This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic with an OC. You'll find out more about the OC the more you read. Anyways, I would like to say a few things about myself before we get to the fanfic. My name's LiberatedWolf or you can call me Rei. Rei's my favorite name if you couldn't tell. Anyways, my favorite animes are Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho while my favorite anime characters are Miroku, Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshomaru. Enough about me, so let's get on with the fanfiction like everyone wants to!! GO FANFICTION!!! WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT YOU!?

Dizzy Vertigo

Written by Liberated Wolf

Chapter One

"Kari, are you crying?" Rei asked her best friend. Rei Shinyo, age supposeably 16, sat down across from her best friend, Kari Kimura, age 16, in an ice parlor. Rei was wearing a hat that made her facial features hard to make out and with her hair tucked underneath it, she almost look like a guy. She also wore a loose jacket and jeans to complete the disguise for she didn't like to let people to see her true self. Kari was wearing her winter school uniform which was a white long sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless sweater over it with a black skirt. Kari went to a public school while Rei went to a boarding school. Kari looked up at Rei with tears running down her face. "What happened, Kari? What's wrong?"

"I asked Suichi to the movies this Friday and he refused. I don't know why! I thought we were friends and maybe even a little bit more! We did our projects together too!" Kari told her then began to cry again. Rei sighed. She hated to see someone cry. She thought it was a waste of time. Rei smiled at her friend.

"You don't need him. Suichi was just one of those popular guys who don't give a crap about people like us. You know what I think. I think relationships are just a waste of time." Rei tried to cheer her up. It had only been a week since Suichi had transferred to their school. Every time Rei had seen him, he was always with Yusuke, Keiko, or Kuwabara. Kari slammed her hands down on the table while she glared at Rei.

"Rei, you don't understand! And you never will! I loved him! I know what you think! And I don't care! I wanted to be with Suichi! Don't you get it?" Kari asked her then began to cry again. Rei sighed again then stood up. She left her friend sitting there crying her eyes out. She had to find Suichi and see what his problem was. Rei had seen how he was staring at Kari whenever she was near the two.

"Damn him. I can't believe he made her cry. He's going to pay for this." Rei said to herself quietly. She was so caught up in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground on her butt after bumping into someone. She looked up at the person. It was him.

"I'm so sorry about that. I guess I didn't notice you." Kurama said as he offered his hand to her. Rei scoffed. That's when she noticed that he was slightly blushing. 'Could it be possible? Nah, it must be from the embarrassment of running into me.' Rei ignored his hand and stood up by herself.

"So, Suichi, I got a question for ya. Why the hell did you say you wouldn't go to the dance with Kari? You made her cry, ya asshole." Rei coldly told him with a glare though he couldn't see it. When Kurama didn't answer her, she then notice that there were three other people with him. She recognized two of them, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, but the third one she didn't know. He had mainly black hair with some white and blood red eyes and he wore all black. After a few silent minutes, Rei scoffed and dusted herself off.

"Well, since you're not going to answer me, I'll be leaving. I'm wasting time here by just talking to you. I have better things to do." Rei coldly told him then began to walk off leaving behind the four spirit detectives. She walked down the street to the boarding school where she lived with the other students that lived there. The students who went to the school stayed inside its property and were only allowed out once every week.

"Hey, Rei, welcome back." She heard as she walked passed the gates. Rei turned and faced the person. It was Kyou Hayato, age 16. He smiled at her and the two began to walk inside the school. "So, Rei, how was your day off?"

"Eh, not very good. My friend, Kari, you've met her, she was crying over some guy. Guys are such a pain." Rei said with a sigh. Kyou gave her a look.

"You do know that I'm a guy, right?" Kyou asked her. Rei nodded then laughed.

"That's why I said it." Rei told him with a smirk then laughed. Kyou soon joined her. They two walked until they reached the dorms then they parted. Rei went to the girls' dorm while Kyou went to the boys' dorm. Rei sighed and fell onto her bed when she got inside her room.

"You must've had an exhausting day, Rei-chan." Someone said to her. Rei looked up and saw it was Kai Kisaragi, age 17. Rei sat up and glared at him.

"Kai, you do know that this is a girl's dormitory which means no BOYS." Rei said coldly. Kai who had been sitting on her desk, went over and sat down beside her on her bed. He smiled at her.

"Rei, every time you leave school you always wear the getup, what's with that?" Kai asked her. Rei glared at him and scoffed.

"It's because I don't like to show myself off to people I don't even know. Anyways, did you sneak into my room just to ask me that? Or is there something else you wanted?" Rei asked him. Kai scooted over beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Rei groaned in disgust.

"Rei-chan, it's still early. We can go catch a movie before we have to return, how about it? You know you want to." Kai told her. Rei groaned and pushed him off her bed. She kicked him out of her room.

"Kai, get a life." Rei said before she slammed the door in his face.

End of Chapter One

Hey, thanks for reading this. I'll post the next chapter shortly. I hope that you will review because I love getting reviews even if they're flames. Hey, please, review even if it's like only a couple of words. PLEASE! I don't like the kind of people who read a fanfiction and don't even review. That's just mean.

"It's irrational. It's impossible. It's against my religion." -Miroku from Inu Yasha.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, welcome back to my fanfic. I would like to thank all who actually reviewed. I appreciate it. Anyways, let's get to the fanfic since that's what you came for.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any anime characters from Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did I would never let anyone touch my Kurama and my Hiei. ::Sniffle::

Dizzy Vertigo

Written by LiberatedWolf

Chapter Two

"Hey, Kurama, who was that?" Yusuke asked as the four spirit detectives walked down the street on the sidewalk. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him to show their interest. Kurama sighed.

"She's one of Kari Kimura's friends. She attends a private boarding school. Her name's Rei Shinyo." Kurama told them. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him a big smile.

"You sure do know a lot about her, Kurama. Do ya have a crush on her or something?" Kuwabara asked him then he and Yusuke began to laugh. Kurama slightly blushed but not enough for them to notice. Hiei just walked with them in silent.

"Well, then, let's go pay her a visit. She might even be the girl that Koenma sent us to find." Yusuke said hopefully. The others nodded, that is except for Hiei of course. The four of them walked to the boarding school only to be stopped at the front gate by the security guard.

"What's your business here, boys?" The male security guard asked them with a glare. Kurama cleared his voice and smiled.

"We're here to visit, Miss Rei Shinyo. Could you please let us in. We'll only be a minute." Kurama told him politely. The security guard stared at the four of them for a minute then went to the speaker by the gate. He pressed some numbers then the five of them heard some ringing.

"Hello?" They heard Rei's voice through the speaker.

"Miss Shinyo, you have some visitors at the front gate." The security guard spoke into the speaker. There was silence for a minute then Rei replied.

"Is it one of my sisters or Kari?" Rei asked him.

"No, ma'am. It's neither of them. It's a young man." He told her. The guard then turned to Kurama. "What's your name, son?"

"Tell her it's Suichi." Kurama told him with a smile. The three others just stood there in silence. The guard gave him a look then went back to talking to Rei.

"He said his name's Suichi and he's here with three other boys." The guard told her. There was some more silence then they heard her sigh.

"Well, tell _Suichi_ that I'm not talking to anyone at the moment and to come back some other time." Rei told him coldly. The guard turned off the speaker and turned to the boys.

"Sorry, guys. Miss Shinyo isn't going to be able to talk to you today. Come back some other time when she doesn't have any classes. Tomorrow after six o'clock she should be able to take visitors." The security guard told them. Kurama frowned and nodded.

"Thank you very much. We'll be leaving now." Kurama told him and the four of them left the boarding school and went around the corner. The spirit detectives stopped and looked at each other. "Should we wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope." Yusuke told him simply then began to climb over the brick wall surrounding the school. "We're going to talk to her now."

"You guys, I can sense spirit energy coming from somewhere inside that school. She could possibly be that girl we're looking for." Kuwabara told them as Yusuke disappeared into the school yard. Kuwabara then followed after him. Hiei easily jumped over the wall and landed on the ground. Kurama sighed and climbed over the well as well.

"Hn. Now where?" Hiei asked as they stood beside the wall trying not to be noticed. There were no students in the school yard only the security guards doing their rounds. Before anyone said anything someone standing behind they cleared their throat.

"I thought I told you to come back some other time." They heard Rei say. The four turned around and faced her. She was still wearing her hat and loose jacket only now she was wearing a black mini skirt instead of jeans. "So, what do you guys want? It must be important for you guys to climb the wall just to talk to me."

"You guys, it's coming from her. She's the one." Kuwabara simply told them. Rei raised a brow even though they couldn't see it. She stood there silently then groaned.

"You guys must be Koenma's new spirit detectives, am I right? Man, he gets on my nerves. Just when I think he won't be able to find me he sends his spirit detectives to track me down." Rei said with a sigh. She turned and began to walk away. "Well, you can tell Koenma that I have no intention of going to the Spirit World to talk to him. I'll talk to ya later."

She was almost to the school when she stopped. Hiei was standing in front of her glaring. Rei scoffed and glared back. "Hey, move it before I make you move."

"Like you could make me." Hiei told her coldly. The two stood there glaring at each other. While they were doing that, Yusuke snuck behind Rei and was about to grab her hat.

"What's under your hat? Are you hiding something?" Yusuke asked just as he was about to take it off. Rei knew this and she quickly turned to face Yusuke. Before he knew it, Rei punched him in the face slamming him against the wall.

"Don't touch me, Urameshi. Next time it'll be worse." Rei told him coldly as she glared at him. Suddenly, she jumped out of the way as Hiei began to attack her with his katana. "What are you trying to do?"

"What ARE you hiding under there?" Hiei asked her with emotion as he attacked her again. Rei easily dodged it and landed on Kuwabara's head knocking him to the ground.

"It's none of your business, baka. You're just a fire apparition, why does it matter to you?" Rei asked him in return as she dodged another one of his attacks. Suddenly, in an instant, Hiei was able to cut her hat and jacket in two. They slowly fell to the ground. Rei blushed. "Time Stop!!"

As she yelled that, everything around her including the spirit detectives stopped in their places. Rei saw this as her chance and she quickly ran inside the girls' dormitory before anyone saw her. Once safely in her room and dress in another hat and jacket, she snapped her fingers. "Time Resume."

Everything began to move again. Hiei landed on the ground. The four spirit detectives look around them. Rei was no where in sight though her hat and jacket laid on the ground in pieces. "Where the hell did that girl go?"

"She must've run away. Kuwabara, can you still sense her?" Kurama asked him. Kuwabara stood up and nodded. He then pointed to a nearby building next to the school.

"She's in there somewhere." Kuwabara told them. Kurama nodded. The four of them ran over to the building and stopped. On the door of the building was a sigh that read "Girls Dormitory. No Boys Allowed. If A Boy Is Caught Inside Permanent Detention Is Given."

"Damnit, why did you stop? Let's go." Hiei told them coldly giving each of them a glare. The three nodded slightly and opened the door. The four of them quickly ran through the hallways until they stopped outside the door of a room which was giving off spirit energy. Yusuke kicked in the door and the four entered the room. Rei stood beside her open window.

"Stop where you are if you know what's good for you." Rei told them. The four of them just raised a brow and stared at her. Rei smirked. "Okay, that's it. You asked for it. Time Stop!!"

Everything once again stopped except for Rei. She walked over to the four boys. She took out some make up and began to draw on Yusuke's face. "Damn boys."

[What the hell did you do to me?!] Rei heard inside her mind. She stopped drawing on Yusuke and looked at Hiei. She looked at him. They were almost the same height. She smirked and poked Hiei on the forehead. [Damn it. Release me!]

Rei laughed when she realized that she hadn't stop Hiei's mind. "Well, I see that you're still able to think."

[What are you hiding?]

"I'm not hiding anything. I don't know what you mean." Rei told him as she went back to drawing only now on Kuwabara's face.

[You know exactly what I mean!! What are you hiding under that hat?!]

"Guys are such a pain especially you and Suichi over here. You think a guy likes ya but then they dump you for another girl. Sigh. What a waste of time love is." Rei told him. She then turned and looked at him. "Anyways, you already saw what was under my hat. Was that not enough, you baka?"

[That wasn't long enough to get a good look! Now, release me and show yourself!]

"Yeah, sure, I'll let ya go after I go get the security guards of course. They can handle you guys. I'm out of here." Rei said as she applied lipstick to Kurama's lips. She then threw down the lipstick. Rei walked over to Hiei. "Oh, and one last thing. Since you've been so nice, I'll show you my face. Then you can die happy."

Rei pulled back her hat just enough for Hiei to see her face. She had creamy white skin and light pink lips. Her eyes stared at him. They were a deep blue. Hiei mentally gulped when Rei licked her lips then put her face closer to his. "Later."

She smiled and pulled back. Rei put her hat back the way it was so it shaded her face from being seen. She then waved to Hiei and left the room. Rei quickly ran out of the girls' dormitory and to the security guards. Outside the time was still going so they were moving about. She quickly told them that they were some strangers in her bedroom who tried to kidnap her but she got away. They nodded and ran into the girls' dormitory. Rei smiled and snapped her fingers. "Time Resume."

Rei smiled to herself as she walked across the school yard and into the school building.

End of Chapter Two

Well, that was an interesting chapter, don't cha think? Anyways, please don't forget to review. PLEASE REVIEW! ::Begs::

"If you could have reached your power on your own the fake death wouldn't have been needed and you wouldn't look like a child." -Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks once again to all who actually reviewed and to all the people who read this and didn't review, I'm very disappointed in you!! Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you. Anyways, let's get to the fanfiction.

Dizzy Vertigo

Written by LiberatedWolf

Chapter Three

"I can't believe she did that to us. That was so embarrassing!!" Yusuke told the others. It was two hours after they had tried to talk to Rei. They had been caught by the security guards and had to call Yusuke's mom to be cleared of charges. After that they had went to Yusuke's house where it took them forever for them to wash off the lipstick that Rei had used to draw on them. "I'm going to yell at Koenma for this."

The four spirit detectives were now walking through the halls heading for Koenma's office. Yusuke slammed open the door to his office and barged in with the others following. They stopped when they saw someone standing in front of Koenma's desk already yelling at him. "I can't believe you! You sent them after me!! What the hell was so important that you had to send detectives after me?! You could've just sent Botan!!"

"Rei, please calm down. Look they're here now so I'll have a word with them." Koenma told her. Rei scoffed and turned around to face the four spirit detectives. Koenma sighed deeply then turned his attention on the four spirit detectives. "So, why exactly are you four doing here?"

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" Yusuke asked as he pointed at Rei. Koenma waved him off.

"Calm down, Yusuke. Once Botan gets here, I'll explain some things." Koenma told him. And then as on cue, Botan entered the room. She smiled happily once she saw Rei and cross the room to her.

"Rei!! It's been a long time!! How's it been?" Botan asked her as she hugged her. Rei just stood there and took it. She then sighed when Botan let go of her.

"Botan, it's been great except for the fact that Koenma, here, sent these guys after me!" Rei told her. Botan turned and glared at Koenma.

"He never told me that he was going to do that." Botan told her. Koenma laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ladies, calm down. I'll explain some things." Koenma told them. Everyone in the room stared at him while some of them glared. "Well, first off, you got to know that Rei is Botan's little sister."

"What?!? Rei's Botan's sister? That must mean that she's old!!" Kuwabara said in disbelief. Both Botan and Rei turned and glared at Kuwabara.

"I'm not that old, baka!! Fuck, I'm pretty young compare to some people in the Spirit World." Rei told him coldly. She scoffed and looked away from them.

"Okay, that's weird. But what's with the hat? What are you hiding under there?" Yusuke asked her. Everyone turned and looked at Rei who sighed.

"I only show my face to people I trust and know. But I'll make I deal with you guys. On two conditions." Rei began to tell them. They sat in silence meaning for her to continue. "One: Suichi, or Kurama, tells me why he told Kari no. And then two: You have to promise to leave me alone for now on only except for when I don't have classes."

Everyone turned and looked at Kurama and Koenma. Koenma sighed and nodded. "Agreed." Then it was all up to Kurama. He also sighed and nodded. "Agreed."

"So, what's the deal, Kurama? Why did you tell Kari that you wouldn't go to the dance with her after all the time you lead her on?" Rei asked him. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't lead her on. I just thought of her as a friend nothing more." Kurama tried to defend himself. Rei glared at him to continue. "I told her no because I noticed someone else."

"Well, I guess that does explain it just not in detail as I hope it would be. So, I guess now I gotta show you guys my face. But after that, I'm out of here. I got to get back to school before they notice I'm missing." Rei told them. She took a deep breath then removed her jacket to reveal that she was wearing a high school uniform which was like Kari's. She had a slim body. Rei then took off her hat and shook her head to get her hair to original state. Her dark purple hair fell to rest on her shoulders. Rei look similar to Botan but at the same time looked completely different. Everyone but Botan stared at her. Rei raised a brow. "What? You've never seen a girl before?"

Rei's right eye began to twitch when she saw Kuwabara beginning to drool. Botan also saw this and hit him slightly on the head with her oar. Rei smirked then turned her attention on the others. Yusuke was still staring at her along with Koenma. Kurama was gawking and blushing at the sight of her. Hiei on the other hand, looked at her for a moment then looked away. Rei cleared her throat and put her jacket back on. "Well, that's enough. I'm going back now. And don't you dare forget what you promised, Koenma or you'll regret it."

Rei smiled at Botan then left the room slamming the door behind her. Botan sighed and smiled. "It was good to see her again after the past ten years."

"So, Botan, what's her story? Why does she hide herself and hate guys? And why is she attending a school for humans?" Kurama asked her politely. Botan smiled.

"Oh, that one's easy! She used to be deeply in love with this guy but then when she expected them to stay together forever, the guy dumped her for her best friend. And so she goes to human schools to learn everything she can to keep herself from having any other relationships. See, once she's betrayed by a guy she won't trust another one for a while." Botan told them slightly sad.

"And who was this guy?" Yusuke asked instead of Kurama. Botan sighed and closed her eyes to show that she was thinking. She opened her eyes once she remembered.

"I remember now. His name was Seifer. He was a fire apparition like Hiei. Actually even looked similar to Kurama than Hiei. Let's see. This all happened a few years back, um, I guess it's been thirty years since then. That's all I know, why do you want to know?" Botan asked them. Kurama shrugged.

"Just wanted to know why she was being like that. I thought there might've been something like this bugging her." Kurama told them. Botan nodded in understanding.

"I just hope that she gets over it some time soon."

End of Chapter Three

Ah, getting suspenseful, no? No. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you will review since everyone knows how much I like getting reviews even if they're flames. Onegai!!

"IF you could have reached your power on your own the fake death wouldn't have been needed and you wouldn't look like a child." -Hiei

"I doubt he heard you." -Kurama

"We're in front of about a million people including Keiko and my boss and hardcore demon fighters, and you make me say all that sissy stuff!! I thought you were dead!!" -Yusuke


	4. Chapter Four

Dizzy Vertigo

Written by LiberatedWolf

Chapter Four

"Knowing my sister, she just probably told them about Seifer. Jeez, can she not tell everyone everything about my past?" Rei asked herself quietly as she walked down the streets heading back to her school. It was dark now and she knew she was going to get into trouble but she didn't care. She just wanted to go to sleep. She suddenly stopped when two guys stood in front of her. "Move it."

"Hey, girly. You shouldn't be walking the streets this late at night. There some strange people out at this time." One of the guys told her with a smirk. Rei scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you're one of them. Now move it. I'm in a bad mood." Rei told them coldly. The two guys laughed and suddenly another guy came up behind Rei. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get up and they laughed.

"How about we see what you have under the skirt of yours?" The third one asked in a teasing tone. Just as Rei was about to kick the guy, all three of them slammed into the well. Rei quickly stood up and stared at the guy who had just attacked her three attackers. She took a couple steps back.

"No, it can't be you. It just can't." Rei said in a whisper. The guy took a couple steps towards her. He had black hair and dark brown eyes and almost looked exactly like Kurama.

"Rei, it is me. I'm back. I came to be with you again." The guy told her. Rei shook her head and glared at him.

"NO!! You're lying!! You just want to use me again!! You never loved me!! You lied to me!! Seifer, you lied!!" Rei yelled at him. The guy walked up to her and placed on of his hands on her cheek.

"Rei, I didn't lie. I love you and I want to be with you." Seifer told her in a kind and caring voice. Rei glared at him and slapped his hand away from her. She began to walk away from him but Seifer grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "Don't leave, Rei."

"Seifer, let go of me!! I'm going home!! Now let go!!" Rei yelled at him. Seifer just smiled at her and didn't let go of her. Rei scoffed. "Fine be that way. Time Stop!"

Everything around them stopped. Just as Rei was about to get out of Seifer's grip, he grabbed her other wrist. Rei gasped and stared at him in disbelief. "But how? How are you still moving?"

"Rei, that move doesn't work on me. Just come home with me and I'll let you go. Rei, I love you." Seifer told her. Rei shook her head.

"No, you're lying again! You're always lying! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Rei asked him as she finally was able to get out of his grip. She took a few steps away from him while glaring. "It doesn't make sense. Why are you here? If you really loved me you wouldn't have waited thirty years to tell me that you loved me!! I know you're lying!! You always lie!!"

"What's going on here?" Yusuke asked as he and the others walked up to them. Rei and Seifer turned and looked at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Go away!! I'm talking to someone here and it happens to be a private conversation." Rei told them coldly. Seifer took this opening and grabbed a hold of her wrist again.

"Come on, Rei. Let's go home." Seifer told her as he began to drag her down the street. Rei struggled against him.

"Seifer, let me go!! I'm not going with you!! I don't love you so let go!!" Rei yelled at him then bit his hand. In the pain Seifer let go of her wrist but slapped Rei hard across the face. Rei slammed against a nearby wall and fell to the ground.

"REI!!" Kurama called out to her as he ran to her side. Rei painfully sat up and glared at Seifer. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei got in front of Kurama and Rei and glared at Seifer as well.

"So, you must be Seifer." Yusuke said. Seifer turned and glared at them. He then scoffed and smirked.

"And who are you guys? Rei's new boy toys? Let me warn you. She's one cold hearted bitch." Seifer told them than laughed. Rei pushed Kurama away and stood up. Kurama blushed and looked away for he saw something he probably shouldn't. (hint hint Rei is wearing a skirt.)

"Seifer, you're an asshole! You lie to me and then you lie to them! When will it stop?! Hey but I've learned a great new trick since I last saw you. I can make all your nightmares come true." Rei told him coldly with a smirk. She closed her eyes then after a few seconds she opened them again. Seifer just glared at her. She smiled at him. "Nightmare Effect."

Suddenly, a black mist surrounded Seifer and he began to scream. Rei scoffed and began to walk away. The four spirit detectives stood there staring at Seifer then went after Rei. Kuwabara was to the first to ask her. "Rei, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing really. Just trapped his mind in his own nightmare." Rei told them. She slowly began to stop. The boys looked back at her and stopped. Suddenly, she fell to the ground unconscious.

End of Chapter Four

Yeah, I know that the chapters for this fanfic haven't been very long but oh well. It's getting along isn't it? Anyways, please review! I don't know what I would do if I didn't get any reviews. ONEGAI!!

"Whatever it is, it's big." -Inuyasha

"Yes. Let's run." -Miroku

"Hm? What?! No way! You can't just eat and run!" -Inuyasha

"If the demon is truly big, we're no match for it. It's irrational. It's impossible. It's against my religion." -Miroku

"You ought to be arrested." -Inuyasha


End file.
